IN YOUR EYES
by Saya2013
Summary: AU. OCC. It's said eyes are the window to the soul. When their eyes meet, she's sure he sees into her very soul and he finds something he thought he would never find.


**IN YOUR EYES**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

.

.

No more grandbabies chanting. Yikes!

Ichigo wanted to shout out but made do with silent celebration of his freedom, breathing in the summer morning air. It was nice to be back. It would be nicer still if he could look up his childhood friend Tatsuki. They had lost touch since his dad had joined the military and he himself had become a military brat, being shuffled from one base to another for ten years. Hopefully, they would run into each other when school started. Another three months to go then he would have his old life back, coming and going at his own leisure.

Riding on his side of the bike lane along the riverbank, he wanted to enjoy the sunny warmth, cool breeze, and peaceful morning. It was so quiet and relaxing, until he saw a kid riding his bike like there was Satan after him. The kid was laughing by himself like a maniac no less. Getting closer, he became uneasy as that kid kept riding his bike from side to side, not paying any attention to the surrounding. He knew he had to alert the maniac to go straight, and it had to be fast or else.

So when they were about ten feet apart, he shouted out to the kid. "Slow down, watch where you're going. Watch i-"

It was too late. Just when he realized the maniac biker wasn't a he but a she, they crashed, arms, legs, and bikes were altogether. The she-devil looked up at him in shock as if she realized she wasn't alone and saw him just then. Somehow the joke was on him, he took the impact while the smaller, much smaller body landed on him like he was her sandbag. As he shook the stars from his own eyes and chased off the chirping birds from his head, her eyes opened wide and were in the strangest color he ever saw. Her gaze glanced from him to where his hands were, holding her shoulders. He saw her move one arm but she was too fast for him to rationalize her sudden quietness. At once, he felt something soft yet solid connected with his chin. Out of shock rather than pain, he released his hold on her to feel his chin. He shook his head again when the wild kid untangled herself from their bikes and got off him. Once the aftermath of the shock left, he thought that was the end of his tragic day.

But no, the she-devil pointed a finger at him. "Where did you come from?"

What color is that? He asked himself before remembering what the maniac she-devil had just accused him of. He sprang up in one smooth move and startled her, she shrank back from him.

"What was wrong with you, kiddo? Should have watched where you were going and be more careful."

"What th-"

Her eyes widened as she pulled herself, standing up straight. As if you can get any bigger and taller, kid, he said to himself. She, on the other hand, jabbed her index finger into his chest, demanding. "Who gave you the right to lecture me, huh, Giant?"

"You crashing into me and breaking my bike gave me that right." He challenged and expected a retort from her so he was surprised when she said nothing.

Instead, she looked around them to take in the situation. "You could have warned me then none of this happened."

"I did try to warn you, but you were too busy laughing your head off to take notice."

"Well, you should have tried harder."

"Well, kiddo, if you were a bit more grown up, you would have heeded my warning. If you didn't ride your bike like doing hula hoop dance, I'd be on my knees saying a prayer."

"What am I going to tell Sis about her broken bike?"

The last sentence was more to herself than to him as she observed her bike, one tire bent, the wheel tilted to one side no matter how she tried to turn it to right. So he did the same and accessed the damage that the little Satan did to his bike. Each of them had their own thoughts then he heard her say something like she was so grounded and her brother wouldn't give her allowance. what was she going to with no money for bus passes to explore the new city, on and on.

"This just sucks!"

The she devil exclaimed then walked away with her bike. She is going to leave like that? Not paying for the damage? Not even an apology? No, that won't do.

"Hey you!" He called her but she didn't stop or say anything. He tried again. "Hey you, the bike crasher! The one with strange eye color."

"Me?"

Arms crossed, he confirmed with a nod. "Yes, you!"

"What about me," asked the she-devil, pointing a finger at herself.

Playing the victim, huh? He wanted to laugh but couldn't. Laughing can't be that hard a task, he chided himself. Still, he couldn't get his lips move into a smile, neither an evil or social smile. And so he decided to be himself and scowl. "Pay for the damage you did to my bike."

"And you'll pay for mine?"

"What? I didn't crash into you or your bike. You crashed into me and broke my bike. I'm sure there will one or two bruise on me as well."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Giant." She shrugged her bony shoulders. "I don't have any cash on me."

"Leave me your name and number then. I'll call you and come collect the money."

Her pace slowed and head turned, she told him none too girly. "Not on your life, Giant."

"So you're just walking away?"

"Yes, I'm." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "You have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do."

"I didn't know we were getting married. No girl will marry you if you say I do with a scowl like that."

Had her lips just twitched? He felt his own curl up but stopped them. He stared back at her. "Stop twisting my words to dodge the issue, violet."

"I'm not a violet, you giant."

"I'm not a giant. I'm Ichi-" Wait a minute. Why was he giving her his name when she refused to give him hers? "Never mind. Pay up, she devil."

"Nope. Have a nice day, Mr. Ichi Giant."

"My name is not Ichi or Giant."

"Consider yourself lucky." The she-devil laughed. "I had half of a mind to call you something very unflattering. Something starts with an I and ends with a Y."

"Hey. That's not very nice."

"Who said I wanted to be nice to a stranger?"

"Fine then." He mumbled, "It's not like I never got that unflattering nickname before the she-devil thought of it."

"So you're fine with Itchy, Mr. Ichi Giant?"

When did she come so close to him to hear what he had said? And what with that strange color of her eyes? Her eyes looked like violet. No, something else. They had a hint of blue. Holding her bike, he said then smirked as she grimaced at his nickname for her. "Whatever you call me, violet. Just pay up before you leave."

"You-" He turned back to her but she was already away from him in the distance. He called after her. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"You can't find me, Giant." She yelled back without breaking her pace.

Violet left and so his dream summer break also ended with his only mean of transportation broken. What was he going to do until school started? Dad wasn't going to be in town for another month or so and he knew no one in the area. Perhaps, he could check out his new school before heading back to the apartment.

.

* * *

.

Rukia looked back to where she'd crashed into Giant. She'd never been rude to a stranger and that guy wasn't only a stranger but also a victim of her temporary freedom. Of course she'd known it was her fault and yet his close observation of her had made it even between them. She hadn't realized she'd left home with no contact lens on, until she'd felt his eyes on her studying her. He was the first outsider who saw her without contact lens since she'd started elementary. That aside, what was she going to tell her sister? And her brother. She swallowed hard at the thought and hoped he wasn't giving Sis another surprise visit. If he did, she would be so dead for breaking the bike. More importantly, she'd left home by herself and had no contact lens on. Dang it!

Lucky for her that the Komamoto house wasn't too far from the river. If it was, she had no idea how long it would take her to haul the broken bike and herself back home in time for lunch. There would have been a search party out for her if she'd lingered on and bantered with Giant. She laughed, recalling the bewildered look on him when she'd punched his chin. She'd done so instinctively since he'd had his hands on her. She hoped she hadn't put too much force in that punch. Although small in person, her arms had always been strong and they had become more so after the incident when she'd been twelve. Brother had wanted her to take one self-defense class after another, so she'd thought she might as well make good use of his money and practice wholeheartedly. Her practice partners used to complain to the instructors that she'd used too much force while practicing.

As soon as she entered the gate, her sister dropped her watering can and ran to her. Sis cleaned something off her with the fingers, asking. "What happened to you?"

"I didn't know giants exist."

"Huh?"

"I ran into a giant on my ride. I was enjoying the beautiful and warm morning. Dang it, he broke my bike. Err, actually he broke yours." She made a puppy face. "I'm so sorry, Sis. The front wheel is damaged beyond repair."

"Don't worry about it. But are you all right?" Sis sounded worried, her eyes busy checking her body for injury.

"I'm not injured. I can't say the same for the giant though. His chin may sport at least one big bruise." She brushed her jeans at the bottom forcefully, smirking. "Served him right. Who asked him to touch my person."

"What did he do? He didn't act improperly, did he?"

"Ha! As if he could. He was clumsy for a big guy and made me fall onto him."

She said while Sis studied her, asking for a better explanation. "Now, be a good girl and tell me what happened from the time you left the house up to now. Don't leave anything out. Not even a small detail."

"Yes, Miss Urahara." She said, imitating Sis's third graders. "I followed your instructions and found the bike trail then I…"

"Rukia, are you sure you're not blowing it out of proportion? If he's really that gigantic, you wouldn't have any dust on you. He would have been your shield."

"You mean this?" She pointed at her bottom. "I got dusty when I punched him on the face and fell off him."

"You punched him?"

"Sure did." Proud of herself, she raised her head. "I punched him real good too. After the incident, Brother made me take defense classes. I'm glad he did. I couldn't punch that giant otherwise."

"Is he a giant or Big Foot?"

"He's both." She paused to think for a second. "A giant like him has to have big feet. He's this tall."

"He's even taller than your brother?" Sis asked her, doubtful.

"I think so." She was almost sure of Giant's height as she sat back down to rest against Sis. "Do you think we keep my accident from Brother? He wouldn't let me bike alone anymore if he knows."

"I'm not sure, Rukia."

"Please, Sis." Palms together, she pleaded, holding out one finger. "Please, just this one time. I promise to be careful and not let any giant or Big Foot run me down. You're so dead if I ever see you again."

She added the last to herself and a silent warning to the giant, who dared to put his hands on her. Not even that man who had tried to violate her had been able to put a hand on her person. Darn it, that giant hadn't only had one but both hands on her shoulders. It was summer and she was wearing only one layer.

"Alright, young miss, just be careful. Your brother will have both of our hides if another accident happens and you're injured."

"Awe, Sis, you really are a fairy." She kissed Sis on both cheeks. "Thank you. And Sis, I don't think Brother will ever lay a finger on you, not in the manner you just said he would."

"What?"

She whispered with a wink. "Figure that out yourself, teacher. I know you know what I mean."

"Rukia? Rosemary? Rukia Rosemary Kuchiki, come back here."

She heard Sis but decided it was best to leave it as it was.

.

* * *

.

She inhaled then exhaled, trying to calm herself before entering the building. She wasn't usually scared of being at new places or meeting new people. But this time was different. She was setting foot on this school ground for the first time and it was October. Half of first semester. What would her new classmates think of her? What about Tatsuki and Renji? Would she have any class with either of them? And why did she have to come to school during lunch? She should have asked Sis to let her come sooner instead of seeing the doctor for a mild headache.

What class is fifth period? She asked herself, checking her schedule. Math with Mrs. Hudson. She smiled for Tatsuki had said that both Renji and herself were in Mrs. Hudson's class and fifth period. Tatsuki had also told her that one of the uncles had a son attending Hoover High. Perfect. She wouldn't be alone then.

.

* * *

**.**

Renji came up to him and took his hand. Renji shook it then said, "You have my condolences, buddy."

"Do I need them?" He asked Renji, who was trying not to laugh. What was wrong with Renji and Tatsuki? Both of them had been eyeing him funny since their meeting up at the gate before school. Giving up, he stood and pocketed his hands. "If neither you nor my so-called childhood friend tell me what is funny about today, then fine, I'm off to my haven."

"Ichigo." Renji said behind him. "You're so dead, buddy. If you're smart as your report cards say you're, I advise you to stay away from SS."

"Why should I? That balcony has been my escape route since I came to this school. See you in Mrs. Hudson's class."

"Ichigo. I warned you. So don't complain I don't think for my friends."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Don't come crying to Tatsuki or me. We can't help you once you're on her radar."

He ignored Renji and walked two steps at the time to get to the roof. Cautiously, he poked out his head and scanned the area. It was clear. What did that crazy Renji mean?

He sat down at his usual corner and nodded off. Lunch just started so he had about twenty minutes before fifth period start.

.

* * *

.

He was the first one to show up for fifth period. For once the punctual Tatsuki didn't beat him to be the first. Satisfied with himself, he took his assigned seat by the window. Arms folded, he rested his head on them and nodded off again. He wasn't sleepy but too bored to stay awake. He was off to his dreamland then a small figure on a bike, moving like flying toward him. He waved a hand to signal the other rider to slow down for it was narrow where he was at the moment. But the other rider paid no attention to him and the next thing he knew, he was staring up into a pair of strange colored eyes.

"Hello class. Let's get started. But before I do, I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student."

That was Mrs. Hudson's voice. What was Mrs. Hudson doing here at the riverbank? Oh wait, he was in school. Right, he was in school and having the strictest teacher, Mrs. Hudson.

"Hello everyone. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to meet all of you."

Strange. He heard that voice before. But where?

"Ichigo. Ichigo. Wake up, buddy." He felt his shoulders shaking. "Buddy, wake up before Mrs. Hudson notices and sends you to detention."

"Alright, I'm up. What is this commotion for? Just a transfer student. She must be delinquent to be transferred in the middle of the school year."

"Close your pipe, buddy." Renji zipped his own mouth then whispered. "That transfer student's hearing is not of this world. Trust me, the lower your voice is, the better she can hear you."

"Do you know her? How? I thought Mrs. Hudson said she transferred here from East Coast."

"It doesn't matter. I'm worried for you, buddy." Renji looked worried indeed. "The best of luck to you."

Then Renji sat straight up, looking up front. He followed Renji's gaze and thought he was dreaming again. That girl! That bike riding maniac who had crashed into him that summer at the riverbank. The impudent girl had broken his bike but refused to leave him her name. She'd said he couldn't find her.

Well, well, violet, I didn't have to look for you. You came to me on your own free will. He said to himself , laughing. He thought he was just laughing in the inside. But Mrs. Hudson stopped mid-sentence and looked at him.

"Did I say something fun, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"No, Mrs. Hudson." He was caught. Damn it, it was all violet's fault. She'd broken his bike and now put him on Mrs. Hudson's bad side. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I only meant to welcome the new addition to our class. Welcome to Hoover High, err-"

What had Mrs. Hudson said her name was? Damn. What kind of name was that that he couldn't recall one single syllable?

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki."

Violet greeted him, meekly. Yeah, the violet and meekness just didn't go together. And what was with that sickening smile? Everybody was fooled by that fake gentleness. That violet had been like the demon, bearing down on him like there had been tomorrow.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And you're?"

"Hello Ichigo." The violet smiled at him sweetly then the sweet smile became something that only the she-devil knew how to accomplish. Her sweet smile was menacing and pure evil. "Are you awake yet?"

Violet didn't give him her name. The whole class laughed and even the strict Mrs. Hudson smiled. The traitor that he called friend Renji choked on his own laughter. "I told you. You're so dead."

What was going on here? When did he become the entertaining clown for his class? And why hadn't that violet have the courtesy and introduced herself when he had? The violet was spiteful too. Right, Uncle Ken always said girls and troubles go hands in hands. Damn, just his luck that a certain pair of eyes had been haunting him since summer break.

And his dream for a peaceful life had also ended with Mrs. Hudson's class. He wanted to head out for his next class, which was US History with Mrs. Lewis just down the hall He wasn't that lucky for Tatsuki pulled him back by his backpack.

"Ichigo, wait up. Rukia has US History too."

Damn, not another class with violet! He almost groaned but thought it would damage his image. He said to the trio, shrugging one shoulder. "Really? Oh well, see you in class then. I'll need to get my text from the locker."

He knew he was being uncool, dashing off like that. However, he found the violet's gaze unsettling. People said the eyes were the window to the soul and he felt like she delved deep into his soul whenever those violet eyes bore into his brown ones. What did she want to find in them? Did she even see anything or it was just her persona of a she-devil, trying to scare people off? If that had been true, why didn't she look at the others the same way she looked at him? Her gaze was nowhere close to being rude but for whatever reason she had to seek out his gaze, her gaze on him was always direct. She appeared to think hard about something too when he risked a look at her. She didn't turn away from his gaze or became self-conscious. He felt like some kind of specimen being observed under the magnifier and her eyes were that magnifier.

.

* * *

**.**

Being near violet was worse than dealing with Dad's complaint about having a mute for a son. Dad even complained about his dateless state. Shouldn't Dad be relieved and happy that he, his teenage son didn't go around kissing girls and cause troubles? And how could Dad expect him to have kids when he was still a kid himself? He was still a high school junior and jobless. Yes, he needed to get a part time job or else Dad's constant grandbabies chant would kill his brain cells before graduation. And he wanted to go to college before marriage and carriage, given that he found a girl that he liked. He hadn't seen any that he could like.

"Hey Giant, what are you doing here, zoning out like that?"

Giant. He knew right away whose voice that was. There was one and only. And why was the violet doing up here on his haven? Shouldn't she be batting her eyes at the boys? The boys in class seemed to take a liking to the new transfer student, who looked so fragile and needed protecting. Yeah right, as if she needed any protection with those steel fists of hers.

"You're not welcome here, violet."

"I didn't ask for your permission, Giant." She sat down, her back against the fence and not five feet from him. "This is a public school and so is this balcony."

"That's true; however, first comes first served." He pointed at the door. "I've been here long before you entered the state border."

"Really? You're not only a giant but a genius as well? How do you know I didn't enter the state long before you did?"

"I was born here. In this state. In this city." He emphasized, stamping his feet like notarizing a document. "I know you can't beat that."

Her lips twitched before telling him off with satisfaction. "No, I can't since I was born after you, oldie."

"I'm not old and we're both juniors. I can't be older than you since we have the same classes."

"Why can't I be younger than you?" With a straight face, she reasoned. "There are seniors in Mrs. Hudson's class too, so having the same class doesn't mean students are in the same grade or of age."

He was certain he'd seen a gleam in her brown eyes, but he couldn't falsify any of her statements. "I agree, but one of the boys said they're planning to throw you a surprise birthday party."

"They did? How did they find out my birthday?" She looked deep in thought. "And I'm a new student. I didn't expect such warm welcome."

"You go ask them. How would I know what those busybodies do to obtain such confidential info like that."

"It doesn't matter for I won't participate." She turned to him. "When is your birthday?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"So I can tell the girls who are fans of your water polo team. What else?"

Even though he knew she was pulling his leg, he'd rather be safe rather than sorry. "I won't tell you then."

"What if I want to know so I can get you a gift?"

Once again, her face was straight. So cautiously he studied her body language then face. Neither of them gave her away. What was going on in that brain of hers? the violet would be a great poker player if she managed to distinguish a spade from a club. He was certain she had some other ulterior motive to dig more private info out of him. What boggled the mind was that she could have asked Tatsuki or Renji or even Dad instead of questioning him. Dad would tell her anything and everything since Dad had decided to have her for a daughter-in-law the day she and his other two friends had come to pick him up for school.

"I appreciate your thought, but I think it's safer for me to decline the offer."

"Your loss, not mine." Her gaze on him didn't change and remained steady like always. "However, what does my birthday have anything to do with you and me of the same age?"

"Your birthday is in January while mine is in June. It seems you're older than I."

She laughed. "I have it on good authority that you're older than I."

Why couldn't she smile or giggle like most girls, he wondered. "How? We're in the same grade."

"Grade skipping?"

"You skipped?"

"I didn't want to." She looked uninterested but explained anyway. "Brother insisted so I could learn more."

"You're going to graduate at seventeen?"

"The way you said it, you made it sound like a crime to graduate at seventeen."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He wouldn't be surprised if she'd said she'd skipped two grades. With her nose always in one book or another, he counted himself lucky that she hadn't taken him for a sandbag like their first encounter. Nevertheless, he felt short standing next to her regardless of his height and good grades. "I was just wondering."

"What were you wondering about, Ichigo?"

That was the first. She either called him Giant or nothing at all when they were themselves. Her calling him by his given name put him on high alert. What was that twisted mind of her coming up with now? Tatsuki and Renji had told him about their friend's strangely wired brain.

"Nothing much." He searched for his brain for some believable reason. "I was just wondering if you'll be at the Christmas party at the Komamoto house."

"Of course I'll be there." She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Sis grew up in that house and her adoptive parents are like my adoptive parents. I don't call them Mama Yoruichi and Papa Kisuke for nothing, you know."

"Yes, I know. Still, I didn't take you for a social wizard, mingling with other partygoers."

"You mean I have the looks of an antisocial like you?"

"I'm not antisocial."

"Oh, yeah. What are you then?"

Am I really antisocial, he asked himself. No one had ever commented about his lack of interest in their talk. And why did he care about what others say? "I only speak when necessary. There isn't anything that others don't speak of already. So why bother repeat what people say and make life even more boring as it is?"

"You really are old." She winked at him. "You're worse than Brother. Brother doesn't like parties but still attends them with not a complaint."

"Of course he won't complain. Your sister is with him and she keeps him company and away from boring people."

"Will you come if I promise to keep you away from boring people?"

Her eyes twinkled and he knew where she'd learned that from. All the trade and tricks of teasing were no one else's but Aunt Yoruichi's. Dad had told him all about the gang. He hadn't joined the pack clueless like a deer.

"Thanks, violet. I think I'll be fine since there will only be family and friends. Renji will be there with me."

"Okie dokie. I did as I promised Uncle Isshin to keep an eye on you." She got up. "Don't forget, Giant, Mama Yoruichi always has a mistletoe somewhere around the house. A Giant that you're, I'm sure you won't only walk under but also touch it. The best of luck to you, buddy."

"Thanks, violet."

He said to her back for she'd already walked down the stairs. "Don't mention it, Giant."

He was glad she'd told him about the mistletoe. He'd almost come to the Komamoto house for Christmas once but gotten a cold and stayed home. He wondered how it would have been like if the violet and himself had met under a different circumstance. Probably they wouldn't have started out on the wrong foot and already become good friends. On second thought, they weren't enemies either. It was just that he felt uneasy whenever their eyes met. He had a feeling that she saw something in his eyes that no one could see. And he believed that she'd seen that something right on their first encounter. That would explain why she kept bugging and keeping him on edge. She didn't have to do anything but stay close to him. Even when they were in class and far from each other, he still felt something in her eyes when she looked down at him from the front row.

And she was everywhere he went. She was at school and in all his classes then his temporary part time job at Uncle Kisuke's shop. Even his only escape route at the riverbank had been discovered by her. Why did life get complicated after that violet's appearance? Nevertheless, it felt nice to have a companion like the violet, who preferred observing others over talking. That was just fine with him since he didn't like to talk much either.

.

* * *

.

Whew. Some peace finally. He said to himself then changed his mind as another figure came into view. It was weekend, shouldn't she be somewhere else and not disturbing his peace yet again?

"What are you doing here, violet?"

She had her eyes on water down in the river while asking. "What are you doing here, Giant?"

"I asked you first." He smirked. "And you copied my question. Couldn't that twisted mind of yours come up with something new?"

He thought he'd nailed her good and a worthy comeback would be thrown out at him. It wasn't. In fact, nothing came from violet but silent treatment. It was plain weird for violet had never been at loss for words since day one they had met.

"Cat got your tongue, Miss Logic?"

Still nothing but silence. He wasn't uncomfortable with the silence, especially not with her. They had been the way they were at the moment many times before. They somehow ended up biking the trail after school long after Tatsuki and Renji had said their goodbye and headed for home. He found it strange but also interesting that they seemed to meet at the riverbank without telling the other. Sometimes they went to the library without any prior agreement and did their homework together, also in silence.

And the afternoons that he worked at the Urahara Shop, he would find her in one aisle or another, reading the hours away. She never said anything and he didn't ask why she came after the first few chaotic weeks working there and running into her every turn and corner. Uncle Kisuke had said she always came to the shop to after school. He used to ask Uncle why and Uncle had told him to leave her be. He'd wondered why she couldn't stay home and read in her room comfortably. Then he knew the reason during his first Christmas party at Uncle Kisuke and Aunt Yoruichi's house. He'd learned that the violet had chosen to come to the shop to give her sister and brother time and space alone. He'd also noticed how caring and protective the couple had been with her and she returned the sentiments. And yet, he felt as if there was something that she wasn't willing to share with her own family. And there were her contact lens.

"Why do you wear contact lens?" He was curious. "Are you nearsighted, violet?"

He thought she wouldn't answer. So when she spoke, he sat down a few feet from her and gave her all his attention. "My eyesight is 20/20. I used to get teased a lot for my strange eye color. Mom and Dad took me the optometrist when I was six for contact lens. I've used them ever since."

"Don't you get tired of them? You don't need them at all."

She shook her head and the bangs fell off, blocking her eyes. He wanted to push them to the side but decided not to. She would reward his nice gesture with another punch on the chin. She might be small but her strength shouldn't be taken slightly. She'd left him a rather special greeting gift and it'd stayed with him for the whole week. He hadn't minded the bruise as much as his dad's teasing. Dad had teased what Giant had put a mark on his giant of a son. He couldn't have said the violet had put it there.

"No, I don't get tired of them." She bent her head slightly and he could see her natural eyes behind the sunglasses. "I like them for they give me the advantage to see others without being seen in return."

"I'm not following you." He thought he'd figured them out the moment she'd said it but obviously he didn't. "Can you say it a bit more clearly?"

She stood then got on her bike. "Sorry, Giant, my twisted mind can't think of another way to explain my twisted logic to you."

And that was the all the explanation he would get for the day. He knew there was more to her words. Even her stance had said so. And he'd seen something lurk behind the dark sunglasses in her violet eyes when she'd glanced at him, briefly.

"Violet, you can't leave me hanging like this."

"Yes, I can." She turned her head while paddling. "See you in school tomorrow, I."

I. What was that? "We've known each other for months and you still don't get my name right. It's Ichigo. Not Ichi or Itchy or I. You shouldn't have skipped a grade, violet."

"Can't do nothing about it now, Giant." Her eyes were back on the road as she repeated. "See you in school tomorrow, I."

She paddled faster and was already at the turn for the road to her house. He followed. "Wait up, violet. You can't just keep saying one half and leaving the other half unsaid."

He hadn't meant to follow her but her big sister had made him promise to see her arrive home safely after a ride. He'd asked the reason and Sis had said to give her peace of mind, knowing her little sister was safe and sound back at home by nightfall. The closer he got, the faster she paddled. So he'd seen her to the sidewalk in front of her house before turning around and headed home himself. He never gave up on anything, well, not until a certain violet had run into him. Before being run down by her, he'd let life pass him by and not cared much about the future. Since that summer day, he'd started to wonder if indeed there was another path in life for him. A path that was meaningful and would give him purpose of life.

"Twisted mind, twisted logic." He laughed, knowing he was reacting the way she'd meant for him to react. She was long gone and couldn't hear, but just to amuse himself, he said, "I'll get the truth out of those violet orbs sooner or later, violet. I bet my name on it."

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

IN YOUR EYES is the fourth story of the Never Had A Dream Come True series. You can skip ANGEL AND THE DEVIL and still understand the story; however, it's helpful to read the other two.

Here is the complete series in order

1. Never Had A Dream Come True [Yoruichi and Kisuke; Hisana and Rukia's childhood included]

2. ANGEL AND THE DEVIL [Soi Fon and Shuuhei Hisagi]

3. PROMISE ME TOMORROW [Byakuya and Hisana; Rukia's preteen and teen years included]


End file.
